ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Calculating Blue Magic Damage
Melee Physical Attack Category Attack defense ratio and attack defense function relation is the same with that of PC Attack is somewhat dependent to Blue Magic Skill. Defense is the opponent's defense. ----- Physical damage calculation is the same with PC WS damage calculation: Final D value ＝floor(D+fSTR+WSC) * Multiplier *D is calculated as floor(Blue Magic Skill*0.11)*2 + 3. There's upper cap for each spell *During Efflux, D is calculated as floor(Blue Magic Skill*0.11)*3 + 3. *WSC Related to Stats. Similar to WSC, there is level correction factor α *fSTR Modified by Your STR - Opponent VIT. :If dSTR = your STR - Opponent VIT is 28, fSTR is 8. ::For the rest of the value, whenever dSTR+4 → fSTR+1. :Example: if dSTR=84 → fSTR is 22. :All melee spells, except for Smite of Rage, has upper cap of 22. ---- *For Multi Hit Blue magic spells, it's not yet been confirmed that second and consecutive hit will have multiplier 1.00 (Most likely, it is 1.00) *During Azure Lore, a certain multiplier is in effect. TP:Damage Correction only? *During Chain Affinity, Secondary Attributed Modifier value(WSC) are doubled. :i.e. The formula become Final D value ＝floor(D+fSTR+WSC*2) * Multiplier * The multiplier can be enhanced/reduced depending on the opponent's monster family :*When the spell from which monster family is strong to opponent's monster family, the multiplier value is raised by 0.25 ::i.e. Screwdriver has its multiplier enhanced from 1.375 to 1.625 when fighting amorph family such as Hecteyes :*When the spell from which monster family is weak to opponent's monster family, the multiplier value is lowered by 0.25 ::i.e. Mandibular Bite has its multiplier reduced 2.00 to 1.75 when fighting lizards family such as Raptors or Bugards :*Magus Keffiyeh increases this multiplier by 0.02. Merits in Monster Correlation likely increase this multiplier by 0.004 per increase. Neither of these negatively impact on damage when using a spell weak vs target. :Please refer to Beast Strength Chart for strong/weak correlation. The D cap seems to be capped at 14~15 level after the skill can be used. Since Jet Stream can be used at Lv38, the D is capped at Lv53 with Blue Magic skill 164~168. Ranged Physical Attack Category Ranged Attack defense ratio and ranged attack defense function relation is the same with that of PC Ranged Physical attack considered as Throwing type, whose sweetspot is close to melee range. See Distance for sweetspot information. Ranged Attack is somewhat dependent on Blue Magic Skill Defense is the opponent's defense Final D Value = floor(floor(D + fSTR2 + WSC) * Multiplier) *D is calculated as: floor(Blue Magic Skill*0.11)*2+3. There's cap for each spell. *WSC is related to Stats. There is level correction factor α *fSTR2 is modified by your STR - opponent's VIT. :If dSTR=your STR - opponent's VIT is 28, fSTR2 is 16. :For the rest of the value, whenever dSTR +2 → fSTR2 +1. :Example: if dSTR=84 → fSTR2 is 22. :All ranged spells has upper cap of 44. Magical Attack Category *Same with Magical WS? INT Modified Magical Attack Damage=[(+ ST*Multiplier)*Convergence Bonus) + INT bonus]*Magic Attack etc (please refer to Calculating Magic Damage page) *'D' is calculated as Blue mage's level+2. There is cap to this *'ST' is Related to stats. There is level correction α *'Convergence Bonus' is 1.05 for Level 1 Convergence, 1.10 for Level 2, 1.15 for Level 3 *'INT bonus' = (your INT - opponent INT)*Tier Multiplier (T Multiplier) *Half Threshold Value exist. *During Burst Affinity, Status Correction (ST) is doubled. CHR Modified Magical Attack Damage=[(D+ST*Multiplier*Convergence Bonus) + CHR bonus]*Magic attack etc CHR Bonus = (your CHR - opponent's CHR)*Tier Multiplier MND Modified Magical Attack Damage=[(D+ST*Multiplier*Convergence Bonus) + MND bonus]*Magic attack etc MND Bonus = (your MND - opponent's MND)*Tier Multiplier Special Magical Attack Drain Category * Magic Attack/Magic defense function doesn't affect the calculation. *Your INT - Opponent INT also doesn't affect the calculation. *Resist is possible. Breath Category Damage= D value + HP percentage *'D value' is related to Level. * Magic Attack/Magic defense function doesn't affect the calculation. * Resist is possible. * Though it can be Magic Bursted, the damage doesn't seems to be increased. * When dealing with multiple enemy, there seems to be a correction factor of 1/(2^n) depending on angle. Enhancing Magic Category Healing Magic Category Enfeebling Magic Category category:guides